With the improvement of the quality of life of people, air conditioners have entered millions of households and become necessary electrical appliances for homes and businesses.
At present, a wind deflector of an air conditioner is mainly divided into two types: a non-totally enclosed wind deflector and a totally enclosed wind deflector. When the air conditioner operates in a refrigerating mode, the wind deflector needs to receive wind on a front surface and a back surface at the same time, so that condensation does not occur easily. Therefore, a lower side of the wind deflector needs to have a certain gap. Because the non-totally enclosed wind deflector has the gap, it is less prone to occur condensation, and a movement route of the wind deflector is less demanding. As long as the wind deflector swings, there will be a gap when the wind deflector is opened. However, due to the presence of the gap, the air conditioner is of a lower grade.
In order to improve the grade of air conditioners to visually give people a clean atmosphere, a totally enclosed wind deflector emerged. The existing totally enclosed wind deflector has a more mature push-out mechanism for a wind deflector. After the wind deflector is pushed out by a left motor and a right motor, an up-down wind-sweeping function is achieved by another motor. In general, the push-out mechanism for a wind deflector has a left wind deflector push-out action motor, a right wind deflector push-out action motor and a wind deflector up-down wind-sweeping action motor, that is, at least three motors work, thereby resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, how to decrease a number of motors and reduce a manufacturing cost has become a technical problem urgently solved by those skilled in the art.